


Evan's Diary Entries

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Evan's Diary [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Diary/Journal, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Tags May Change, diary entries, ranting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Part two of my lil Dear (Diary) Evan Hansen fic
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Evan's Diary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561621
Kudos: 20





	Evan's Diary Entries

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to start posting these diary entries randomly. They're all written by Evan, sometimes some will be super short, and some will be long. I don't plan on having a consistant posting schedual here, just a fair warning.

September 10th

Dear Evan Hansen, 

Connor Murphy. I'm in love with Connor Murphy. There, I said it. There's no way he could be any more attractive to me. Really, I could go on for hours about just his hair! It just looks so soft, and it's all floaty and frizzy after he's just brushed it. He's just so beautiful. It should be Illegal for a human to be that attractive. It just isn't fair, honestly.

I'm actually a bit sad. Connor is so unique and gorgeous, but I'm so plain and uninteresting. I'm sitting here switching between a few slightly different polo shirts every day like a cartoon character because if I wore something new people might stare at me. And it's plain, predictable and boring, while Connor can rock the same hoodie every day and still look like the most interesting being on the planet. It makes no sense, really, but then again, it's Connor we're talking about. He makes history class sound interesting. 

And can we talk about his eyes? I have literally never seen anything so mesmerising in my entire life on planet Earth. And I've seen some pretty great trees. But seriously. His one eye is a soft and welcoming brown, while the other is a shocking handsome blue. It's like his eyes couldn't decide wether they wanted to be blue, or brown. Soft, or hard. Neutral, or neon. And it fits Connor _perfectly._ There's no better analogy for Connor Murphy than his eyes. (Besides that he's literally bipolar), his personality could not be more split. When he's standing up for something he belives is right, he's tough, persuasive and electrified, like his blue eye. When he's hanging out with me, or talking about something he loves, he's soft, delightful and relaxed like his brown eye. I hope one day he'll be like his brown eye when he talks about me.

That sentance was literally so wierd out of context. 

Anyways, I really can't fathom how I've managed to get this amazing boy in my life. I'm so lucky to be his friend. I really hope one day I can be more...

But I don't think that'll happen.

A boy can dream though.

Sincerely, Me.


End file.
